


How Do You Want Me?

by CanKarmaWrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aerial silks, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bartender Yasha, Dirty Talk, Ex-Gymnast Beau, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fantasy races in modern setting, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Marion owns a Burlesque Club, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, this is what resulted, we went feral and dreamt up this Burlesque club idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanKarmaWrite/pseuds/CanKarmaWrite
Summary: The music took a turn then, the bright crystalline instrument tones replaced by deep, dark synths and basses that shook your chest when they echoed through the room. Yasha also saw a change in Beau’s demeanor. Gone was the friendly smile and innocent requests, this was the same Beau that had locked eyes with her from across the room that day so many months ago and nearly made her come apart at the seams.Baby, I wanna touch you.I wanna breathe into your will.“How do you want me?” Yasha asked, standing at the front of the mats looking unsure of herself.See, I gotta hunt youI gotta bring you to my hell.“In so many ways,” Beau murmured beneath her breath. “You’re a smart girl...just catch me if I fall.”And then she did.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	How Do You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't laugh, lol. I really love Burlesque and when ideas started getting tossed around the discord server I immediately began to write this. 
> 
> It's filthy and I definitely didn't mean for it to get this long, but haha. Here you go!  
> Remember, discussing likes and limits with your partner(s) is very important to a healthy sexual relationship.
> 
> I wrote this after hearing "Desire- Meg Meyers"   
> If you wanna see more of what I listen to while writing smut, I'm making a playlist

The stage lights had been off for over thirty minutes when their warm glow was cast upon the mainstage once more. Yasha looked up from where she was finishing counting cash and cleaning up behind the bar. It had been long enough after closing that most of the dancers and other staff should have already gone home and Yasha hadn’t heard of any private events being scheduled for tonight. 

The sound of a safety mat dragging across the surface of the stage drew her attention to the curtains as Beau emerged in her training gear and plopped the mat roughly around centerstage. Yasha couldn’t help the way her heart clenched when Beau lifted her hand up to shield her face from the lights and grinned when she saw Yasha standing behind the bar. 

“Hey, Yash! I’m just gonna be working on a new routine, will that disturb your work?”

The tall woman blinked a few times before swallowing drily, “Uh- No! No, I’ll try to stay out of your way. Got a few props I need to fix up anyway.” 

“Thanks! Tell me what you think of it later.” Beau threw a wink at Yasha before disappearing backstage to check the rigging on her silks and probably grab another safety mat.

Yasha sucked in a deep breath and set the money in the lockbox before walking quickly to the nearby restroom. After locking the door behind her, the tall woman put a hand on either edge of the porcelain sink and breathed deeply a few times before fumbling for the small, squeaky knobs to turn the water on. She spent some time running cool water over the insides of her wrists to try and quell some of the lust raging through her bones, though it didn’t work. 

Her mismatched gaze flicked up to find her reflection staring back, her cheeks burning an embarrassing shade of pink and pupils wide from want. Yasha felt arousal crackling beneath her skin like lightning, a kind of primal energy and want she hadn’t ever experienced. With a shake of her head and another splash of cold water across her face, Yasha pushed the burning heat in her chest down and returned to finish her closing tasks. 

\---

In front of her mirror in the dressing room, Beau was doing much the same, but she was cocky and actually stood checking herself out in the mirror, to make sure the short blue spandex shorts were doing their job to make her ass look absolutely incredible. They were. 

“You’re hot shit, Lionett.” She said with a wink towards her reflection as she gave a final adjustment to her black sports bra. It didn’t do much to her tits besides keep them comfortably in place, but she doubted they were why Yasha secretly pined after her. If Jester’s word was to be trusted, then Beau expected the night to go extremely well. 

The smaller woman was already back on the stage and in the air, by the time Yasha returned from the restroom. Her form moved between different skills with a kind of fluid ease that reminded Yasha of a large cat, one of the apex predators who reigned supreme in the rainforests of the Wildemount by slinking through the shadows. 

As she wrapped up her final check of the space Yasha saw Beau begin to set up a familiar move and the faint scars on both of her palms ached slightly in memory of the first time she’d witnessed this trick.

Yasha had been unloading some clean glasses from a crate and briefly looked up to see the new hire- Beau- at the top of the silks. This was her first time working when Beau was performing the aerial act, but she’d heard this new girl was a former big-league gymnast and was eager to see if she lived up to her reputation. 

Her tanned skin emitted a soft golden glow beneath the stage-lights that made her look like a god caught by surprise on the mortal plane. Yasha watched, entranced as Beau held her form parallel to the floor, hooked her upper leg around the deep blue fabric above her, and secured her anchor there. Her free hand, not gripping the silk, reached back and pulled the rest of the fabric across her back and around the back of her outstretched bottom leg. The sound of Fjord whistling lowly drew Yasha from her stupor and she looked at the half-orc who was pointing to the stage. 

“Jessie said the first time Beau got this trick right _all the dancers almost dropped their panties right there._ ” The smirk on his face as he mocked Jester’s cute accent told Yasha all she needed to know. 

“I’m sure Jester was exaggerating.” Yasha retorted with a scoff as she reached for another glass, eyes flicking up to watch the cocky newcomer.

Beau’s upper arm was now tense as she held her weight off the silk, thus allowing her other arm to pull the length of silk around her back until it hung slackly a few feet below her like a swing. The suspended woman wrapped the silk once more behind her bottom leg as Yasha picked up a bar towel to dry off this glass that still had a few droplets clinging to its surface. When their gazes met, Yasha felt like her soul was being pinned in place by two of the brightest blue stars she’d ever seen. Beau was posed at the top of the silks, one knee bent upward and shoulder muscles flexing as she stripped Yasha bare to the core with her gaze, before she winked, and let go of the rope. 

Beau dropped about five feet in a free fall before the silks went taut and stopped her body’s descent and Yasha’s heart, or at least that’s what it felt like. She hung from the silks motionless for a moment, one knee bent and holding her up while the other stretched out with pointed toes. Her back was arched in a way that reminded of how a lover’s back would arch against the sheets of-

“Hey, Yash? Can you spot me?” 

Beau’s voice seemed to break through the fuzz in Yasha’s mind because the woman shook her head slightly and pushed off from where’d she’d been leaning against the bar before walking slowly towards the stage, one hand stuffed in the back pocket of the ripped black jeans Beau was dying to remove slowly, inch by inch. 

As she lay stretched out in coffin pose, Beau took time to drag her gaze hungrily across the chiseled form Yasha wasn’t even bothering to hide. The bartender had her leather motorcycle jacket in her other hand, exposing the drool-worthy sight of her white cotton t-shirt stretching over the swells and dips across her muscular torso. She threw said jacket onto a nearby table as Beau smiled and held a hand in her direction, finger crooking teasingly to beckon her closer. 

“Actually, first can you hit play on my phone? I wanna try the timing with the music.” 

Yasha shrugged and shuffled backstage, pressing the play button on the system without even checking the song first. The music that came out wasn’t anything like what Beau usually used, so Yasha looked up at Beau for confirmation before moving towards the place Beau was pointing to.

“Stand right, there…Good.”

The music took a turn then, the bright crystalline instrument tones replaced by deep, dark synths and basses that shook your chest when they echoed through the room. Yasha also saw a change in Beau’s demeanor. Gone were the friendly smiles and innocent requests, this was the same Beau that had locked eyes with her from across the room that day so many months ago and nearly made her come apart at the seams.

_Baby, I wanna touch you._

_I wanna breathe into your will._

“How do you want me?” Yasha asked, standing at the front of the mats looking unsure of herself.

_See, I gotta hunt you_

_I gotta bring you to my hell._

“In so many ways,” Beau murmured beneath her breath. “You’re a smart girl...just catch me if I fall.” 

And then she did.

This fall was on purpose, of course, and though new to this particular sequence, Beau was comfortable with all of the elements. When she rolled out of the coffin hang, her body plummeted headfirst towards Yasha’s waiting hands before the loops around her hips tightened and the transfer of energy from the silk suddenly snapping taut propelled her torso upright once more. After transitioning to a simple crucifix hang, she was able to lower herself slowly until she was at the level where she could wrap both legs around Yasha’s waist and pull her in. 

_Baby, I wanna fuck you_

_I wanna feel you in my bones._

“How do you want _me_?” Her voice was silken like the cobalt fabric surrounding them as she echoed the words Yasha had said just a few moments earlier. 

Beau heard Yasha growl as the lyrics faded around them, and she, honest to god, whimpered as the other woman reached around to firmly grip her spandex-clad ass. She thought about using these silks to tie Yasha in place, but her own personal angel seemed to have her own plans. Once Beau untangled her arms from the silks, Yasha’s grip tightened and she surged forward, roughly pressing Beau’s back into the surface of the safety mat.

_Boy, I'm gonna love you_

_I'm gonna tear into your soul_

Beau’s hands gripped roughly at the back of Yasha’s t-shirt, attempting to drag the other woman closer until those jean-clad hips rolled forward and pinned her further into the mat as Yasha rose onto her knees and fell forward so her hands bracketed Beau’s head. 

“This okay?”

Yasha blindly groped for Beau’s hands as she buried her face in the smooth expanse of tanned skin along the curve of her neck, her large hands gathering the tape wrapped wrists before pinning them just above Beau’s head. The other hand moved to cup Beau’s cheek so tenderly it nearly made her tear up, luckily her lust won out and Yasha moved that hand to grip firmly at the messy bun of deep chocolate brown hair so Beau tilted her head to expose more of her neck before Yasha began to brush kisses across all the skin available to her.

“Yasha, if you don’t touch me right now I will restrain you with these silks and leave you here while I get myself off in the bathroo-” 

Beau’s words dissolved into a breathy moan as Yasha sank her teeth into the muscles at the junction of her shoulder and neck, tongue laving over the stinging skin to soothe it. After a few moments of kissing and nipping her way up Beau’s neck, Yasha paused and pressed her forehead to Beau’s. 

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” Yasha replied casually as she pressed her thigh firmly against Beau’s center, savoring the gasp it drew from the woman below her.

The same woman huffed as Yasha pulled her thigh away, and when she saw Beau push her bottom lip out in a pout, she wanted to bite it, so she did. Beau gasped at the sudden scrape of teeth there and immediately surged forward for a retaliatory kiss. 

It was like finally surfacing after being underwater for too long, their chests heaving as breaths were stolen and exchanged with hisses as teeth and tongue and lips clashed in a wild fight for dominance. The two were so caught up in making up for lost time and the touch of wandering hands that they didn’t even notice the music had cut off until the familiar softly accented voice of Marion Lavorre, the owner of the Lavish Chateau, cut through the wall of lust and both Beau and Yasha immediately scrambling to sit upright like two teens caught in the backseat of a car by the local sheriff. 

“Beauregard, no fucking on my stage.” The voice of Marion Lavorre echoed across the empty room, likely coming from the tech booth above the bar. “I’m the only one who gets to do that.” 

“Ugh! Fine!” Beau exclaimed exasperatedly as she flopped back onto the mat and reluctantly unwound her legs from around Yasha’s waist. It wasn’t like she’d been trying to fuck Yasha for months already with no progress, but the more she thought about it, the more the ride back to Yasha’s place on her motorcycle appealed to her. This idea spurred Beau into action and she began cleaning up the mats and silks, eager to tease this mountain of a woman at every red light they hit.

“Be safe and have fun!” The owner of the Chateau called out adoringly before cutting off the stage lights, leaving only the work lights on to encourage the two horn-dogs down there to get a move on. After flipping a switch to ensure the tech booth mic was off Marion leaned back in the desk chair she was sitting in and let her thighs spread further apart, finally allowing Dairon more room to work 

“It’s a good thing you couldn’t see that dear. Beau did a very good looking coffin hang and-”

“A what? I told her not-!” Dairon’s muffled voice fell silent as Marion’s well-manicured nails dug into the skin at the back of their neck. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear.” The ruby skinned woman said cooly, loving the way Dairon’s entire body submitted beneath her touch after that small command. “Let the kids have their fun, Dairon. I’m sure Beau knows the extent of her ability and wouldn’t put herself intentionally at risk, plus Yasha was there to catch her and even I’d feel safe falling into those arms.”

Dairon grumbled their discontent against the slick skin they were worshipping and felt Marion dig her nails into their tender flesh once more. 

\---

There were a few delays in actually getting out of the building, namely Beau pressing Yasha into the tabletop of her workstation and untucking her white t-shirt so her hands could finally explore the heated skin there. Yes, she may have been standing on the very tips of her beat-up sneakers in order to reach Yasha’s lips, but the way the other woman’s large hands gripped at her ass and dragged her closer was certainly worth it. 

“Beau,” Yasha groaned against her lips after a few moments of hungry kissing. She shuddered as she felt blunt nails drag over the soft planes of the abs there before “You’re being very distracting.” 

The force of nature kissing her pulled back huffily and pouted, those blue eyes flashing wickedly as she grabbed her bag and slipped her jacket on before grabbing Yasha’s wrist and tugging her towards the backdoor. 

The streets were fairly empty this late at night so the only other lights on the road were the warm pools of light cast every so often by street lamps and the colorful glow of sporadic traffic signals. Beau enjoyed the solid warmth of Yasha's leather-clad back pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around the fit waist in front of her as the engine of the motorcycle rumbled between their thighs.

The Indian Scout came to a stop a few lights from Yasha’s apartment, hips rising just above the seat as her black combat boots planted themselves firmly on the pavement to hold the machine steady. Beau smirked beneath the helmet she wore and moved one of her hands to unbutton Yasha’s black jeans as the other slid down, down, down until it met slick heat. 

"No one's around...Just don't go when it turns green..."

The light eventually turned green, but Yasha didn’t twist the throttle. She couldn’t release the death grip she had on the brakes because Beau’s fingers had found her throbbing clit.

“ _Beau.”_

Yasha’s warning tone did nothing to dissuade her passenger as she pressed her hips forward against Yasha’s lower back and circled her clit once as the light turned yellow, and twice as it finally settled back to red. 

Those fingers stilled after that, pulling a frustrated groan from Yasha as she dragged her fingers out of Yasha’s black jeans. The trail of heated slick she painted across the pale skin of her abs was immediately chilled by the cool air of the night, making the tall woman tremble. She prayed to whatever gods above that they only hit green lights from here on out as the motorcycle pulled away from the light and sped down the empty stretch of road amongst the city lights of Nicodranas. 

\---

They almost didn’t make it to the apartment. Yasha had picked Beau up and pressed her into the corner the second they were in the elevator, hips pushing forward in eager search of Beau. She reveled in the strength of the woman in her arms when powerful thighs wrapped around her own waist and pulled their hips closer together, steady hands reaching up to tangle in Yasha’s thick mane of curls and braids. The kisses they shared were greedy, messy, frantic, and felt so right. 

She grumbled when Beau nipped a little harshly at her bottom lip, but the pain cleared her head enough to realize they’d reached the 9th floor and the elevator doors were opening. 

By some miracle, Yasha managed to walk down the hallway and unlock her front door with one hand while Beau attacked the smooth curve of her neck with a ferocity that was sure to leave marks. Not that Yasha cared about anyone seeing, in fact, the idea of seeing her marks on Beau’s skin under the stage lights tomorrow night was _very_ appealing. Once Yasha had turned the lock behind them, she unwrapped Beau’s legs from her waist and set her down so she could unlace her combat boots and put her helmet away, the other one already safely stowed in the locked saddlebag on her bike. 

The human toed off her sneakers in a matter of seconds and then stood there, huffing with impatience as Yasha sat on the bench in the entry and took her sweet time undoing the laces on her boots. It was clear the woman was doing this to get a rise out of her, so Beau decided to get her own revenge by gripping at Yasha’s ponytail as she finally slipped her feet out of her boots. A quick tug made the angelic woman bare her teeth in a mock snarl as her head was pulled back and her bruising neck was exposed to Beau’s all-consuming gaze.

When Yasha finally met those electric blue eyes, Beau hummed in approval and moved her other hand to grip at Yasha’s tattooed chin, her thumb pressing into the kiss swollen bottom lip as she bent closer.

“What do you want from me?” Yasha whispered in hushed reverence, her pupils blown wide with want as she stared up at Beau in aroused awe. 

“I want it all, Yasha, and we’ve got time for other things,” She laughed breathlessly at the prospect of _more_ , but right now she didn’t want more. Beau allowed herself one soft, sweet kiss before she pulled back and smiled against Yasha’s lips.

“Right now, I want to fuck you. I want you to fuck me. I want-” She didn’t even get to finish her thought before Yasha was surging upwards, hefting Beau over her shoulder with great ease as she stalked down the short hallway leading into her bedroom. Luckily Molly was staying at Caleb’s place for the weekend so they had the apartment all to themselves for at least two days. 

The door had barely finished slamming shut behind them before Yasha walked forward and tossed Beau onto the soft grey comforter below. When Beau’s back hit the mattress she bounced slightly before wiggling down into their softness.

She paused to ask silent permission before pulling Beau’s shirt and sports bra off in one smooth movement. They disappeared somewhere out of Beau’s gaze, but she didn’t have time to wonder where they might have landed because Yasha was staring down at her naked chest as if she’d just uncovered the most precious treasure in the world. Beau squirmed impatiently on the bed and began to shimmy out of her joggers and the spandex she wore beneath as Yasha continued to openly ogle the curved golden barbells adorning both of Beau’s stiff nipples.

“I owe Jester ten bucks…” Yasha said simply, shaking her head to clear it of that silly bet before her hands reached for the waistband of Beau’s joggers. She found said pants already halfway down Beau’s shapely thighs so she helped pull the joggers the rest of the way off before hastily divesting herself of her own clothes. The warm-brown body lazily stretched out across the bed as Yasha stumbled, her feet getting tangled in the ripped black jeans before she kicked them off and reached for Beau’s waist. 

“What do you like?”

“Everything you’re willing to give.” 

“Beau.” 

“Yasha.” 

Yasha lifted Beau’s body easily from the bed and moved her back to rest against the nest of pillows at the headboard. She was holding herself above Beau in a very similar position to the one they’d been in at the Chateau, one hand by Beau’s head and the other brushing through the curls wet with arousal until her long fingers delved between the heated folds and pressed impatiently at Beau’s entrance. 

“Do you like toys, Beau?” 

The question, combined with the sudden, delicious sensation of two fingers sliding slowly into her sex left Beau wordless for a solid ten seconds. 

“Yeah,” She rasped, clearing her throat before continuing. “I didn’t really think you were the type to-”

Her response died in her throat as Yasha removed her fingers with a wet sound and brought the two digits before her face, admiring the way the slick reflected the faint light from the reading lamp in the corner of the room. Her mismatched gaze met Beau’s look of wonder and the aasimar actually smirked before bringing the fingers to her parted lips, tongue reaching out to taste Beau’s arousal before taking them fully into her mouth. The dancer below raked her hands through her hair, removing the elastic there as she watched Yasha clean her slick from those wicked fingers, looking very much like she was enjoying the finest nectar from the realm of the gods. 

“Do you like being tied up? You were so eager to do it to me back at the Chateau.”

Beau only nodded, cheeks flushed a deep ruby shade that reminded Yasha of the rich color of pomegranate seeds. Yasha wasn’t gone for long, her bare feet padding quietly across the hardwood that led into her small walk-in closet. The woman stood there for a full minute and tried to get control of her racing heart before she reached for a few different things that might be handy later. Her heart thumped harder against her chest wall at the sight of Beau sprawled like a queen awaiting someone in her bed. 

Yasha worked quickly to tie Beau to the headboard with practiced ease, the rope was compliant and easily followed the command of her skilled fingers. The other woman used the time while Yasha tied her up to ask a variety of questions regarding her likes and limits. The fact that Beau even took time to ask brought tears to her eyes.

“Thank you, Beau.” She whispered adoringly.

“Some people think I don’t care...They just can’t see past,” Beau made a flippant gesture with her now restrained hand and sighed, “past all _this_.”

“I’ve seen you Beau,” Yasha swallowed against the tightness in her throat brought on by her misty mismatched eyes. “I’ve seen you a lot.” 

\-----

The soft lilac linen-hemp rope now binding Beau’s wrists together over her head was so beautiful against the warm golden-brown of her skin that Yasha felt compelled to brush her lips across all the places where rope and skin met. She didn’t let Beau’s strong jaw delay her descent for too long, but did pause long enough to suck a dark hickey just beneath the sharp angle of the bone. 

It was hard resisting the gold beacons calling to her from the stiff peaks of Beau’s nipples, but she steeled her will and continued until she was kneeling between Beau’s thighs once more. Yasha spent a few moments just dragging her fingers lightly along the insides of her calves, eyes now pinning Beau in place with intent as she lowered herself until her mouth was inches from the glistening curls at the apex of her thighs. 

The soft, musky scent of Beau’s arousal made her mouth water and she pressed a single kiss to Beau’s inner thigh before dragging her lips towards her center as the woman above her arched her back and tried to press closer to Yasha’s mouth. 

The first drag of Yasha’s tongue was soft, barely felt by Beau as it licked a slow stripe down from her clit until it pressed greedily against her entrance, delving inside with a relentless hunger for more of the heady taste of Beau’s excitement. Yasha’s large hands tightened their grip on Beau’s thighs and lifted her pelvis off the bed momentarily so she could slide a small pillow there to elevate her hips. The small adjustment was completed without Yasha ever having to remove her mouth from what she decided was her new favorite place. 

“Relax, Beau. I want to take care of you.” Yasha murmured, words only slightly muffled as she rubbed soothing circles on a squirming Beau’s inner thighs with her thumbs. She spent an indeterminate amount of time alternating between gentle nips of Beau’s inner thighs and kitten soft licks that felt delicious but didn’t get Beau any closer to her release. 

When Yasha finally moved on to the swollen clit just begging for her mouth Beau’s back arched off the bed and let out a sound that was far needier than what she usually allowed herself. She pulled against the rope around her wrists, wanting more than anything to grip at Yasha’s hair and hold her in place where she could lash that wicked tongue across her clit until Beau saw stars.

But after a moment, nothing happened and Beau keened frustratedly as her hips rolled forward in desperate search of some kind of friction...anything, really...it wouldn’t take much. When she couldn’t find anything, Beau lifted her head and pouted petulantly when she saw Yasha laying still, her slick covered chin resting in one palm, silently counting the seconds as they ticked by. 

Beau grit her teeth and tried to lift her leg enough to dig her heel into Yasha’s side, but the bartender restrained her without much effort and even nipped at the tender tanned flesh of her inner thigh in a warning.

“The only reason you're down there is because I want you to be. Next time, you’re gonna have to earn the right to taste me.” She prattled on for a moment more before falling silent with a grumble of discontent.

Yasha didn’t move.

She attempted to intimidate Yasha with a very pouty glare, and when that failed she let out a sound of exasperation and returned her head to the halo of rich brown locks spread across the pillows below. “You said you were gonna take care of me,” Beau lamented. 

“Am I _not_ taking care of you?” She challenged, walking her fingers across the tensed planes of Beau’s abs above as her eyes glinted with poorly hidden delight at just being allowed to spend this time worshipping the woman spread out before her. “I _never_ said I was going to make you come.” 

Though she was expecting irritation or anger at the snarky response, the only thing Beau felt in response was emptiness as her inner walls clenched desperately around nothing. She keened disappointedly as the coil of heat in her center began to slowly unwind and back away from the edge of release. Yasha seemed pleased by this sound and dove forward once more, thick arms now wrapped firmly around Beau’s thighs and pulling her legs open in a wide straddle, an easy feat for someone as flexible as her. The new position spread Beau open beautifully so she could see all of the rosy, puffy flesh slick with arousal, and Yasha had to pause for a moment to praise Kord above for this gift before her mouth was moving once more in ardent worship.

\---

A few months back Beau had likened Yasha to a huntress of lore while trying desperately to seem like she _wasn’t_ flirting, but past failures aside, right now the comparison held up. Tonight she felt like a bowstring being pulled tighter and tighter as time faded into a hazy mess around her. The huntress wielding her would nock a flaming arrow on the shelf just above the grip and watch her tremble with delight as flames licked at her skin. Two fingers would caress either side of that flaming arrow, pulling the bowstring back...back...back...until she felt the taut string shiver with anticipation against her cheek. 

And then, just as the arrow was about to be loosed, the huntress would relax her grip and allow the bowstring to return to its normal state of tension before beginning the process all over again. If Beau liked to brag about her body being a ‘temple’, then by gods Yasha had decided she was a devout follower on her knees in worship. 

This state of prolonged arousal was how Beau existed for some time, completely at the mercy of Yasha’s devastatingly tender touch when she knew the woman had the ability and tools to fuck her into and through the mattress. Her mind and body rode along a lazy parabola of near-orgasms and the empty, gnawing hunger that would come when she didn’t. 

When the world went a little too hazy at the edges, Beau could always count on the burn of Yasha’s nails digging into her skin or the sting of her teeth nipping at an unmarked spot on her thighs to anchor her back to her body.

Yasha craved the soft sounds of pleasure whenever she did something Beau really liked, be they sudden, sharp gasps or throaty moans. She didn’t care that her pink cheeks were smeared with Beau’s slick all that much because the last time Beau had the energy to lift her head, she’d immediately thrown it back against the pillows and gasped out a half-assed witty remark.

“Are you gonna- _fuck!_ \- be this messy of an eater on our first date?”

Yasha paused, “Depends what’s on the menu.” 

“Hah!”

That exchange had taken place half an hour ago if the time on Yasha’s alarm clock on the bedside table was correct, and now? 

Now Yasha could feel Beau’s thighs quiver against her cheeks wet with slick the same way a bowstring did when pulled taut too abruptly. 

She thought about keeping Beau from release for a while longer, not too long, nor anywhere near as long as the woman, Beau claims, who kept her on edge for three hours. Now, whether she was exaggerating or actually lasted that long had yet to be determined amongst the Mighty Nein, but Yasha wasn’t keen to find out and her self-control had finally worn itself thin. The angel was aching to know what Beau would look like as she fell apart beneath her. 

There was hardly any resistance as Yasha slipped the same two fingers back inside Beau’s wet heat, thanks of course to the slick arousal painting the insides of her thighs and the bottom half of Yasha’s face. After sealing her lips around Beau’s swollen clit, Yasha sucked gently and curled the two fingers pressed inside until she felt Beau’s body still beneath her, every muscle held tight as her pleasure sharpened to a pinpoint and then shattered.

Release pierced through her body like the arrow finally let loose by a huntress’s bow. It began as a delicious, sharp stab of pleasure at the altar of Yasha’s proverbial worship as her inner walls clenched greedily around the offered fingers and liquid flame poured into her veins. Her groans of relief were unmuffled, much to Yasha’s delight. The obscenely wet sounds of Yasha’s actions between her thighs mixed with the chorus of her cries to create a hypnotizing symphony that erased the world beyond the timeless bubble she and Yasha shared.

Beau’s chest heaved with ragged, panting breaths while her hands balled into fists and every nerve in her body lit up in different colors of the rainbow, or at least that’s what it felt like after having Yasha walk her along the razor-thin ledge between absolute bliss and painful overstimulation for so long. The velvet-soft rasp of Yasha’s tongue and slow thrusts of her fingers carried Beau through her first orgasm and well past the second one until the pleasure was crashing into her body over and over like waves on a beach.

“Beau?”

Yasha wasn’t sure if Beau had actually fallen unconscious or if the woman was just spaced out after she collapsed in a boneless heap in her grasp. Nevertheless, she still moved to quickly untie Beau’s wrists from the lilac rope holding them above her head and begin gently massaging the light indents the rope had left across her toned forearms. 

That was how Beau eventually came to, with the soft press of fingers massaging her wrists and the vision of a slightly worried angel overhead. 

“Mm...Yash?” Her blue eyes went a bit soft at the edges when she saw the look of relief spread across Yasha’s pensive face, still shining with Beau’s release in the dim light of the room. “Yasha, baby, you did so well. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.” 

The larger woman ducked her head shyly at the sudden barrage of praise, albeit slightly slurred and breathlessly panted.

“Yeah? Good,” Yasha exhaled a shaky breath and started to move her other hand down, away from Beau’s wrists and closer to the hungry inferno that felt like it would raze her bones to ash if she didn’t satiate it soon. She wasn’t expecting Beau to stop her, and she certainly wasn’t expecting the hand that shot out with startling speed and grabbed her wrist. 

“The only things going inside you tonight are my fingers or one of the lovely toys you brought over.” Yasha whimpered upon hearing this and Beau seemed to take great pleasure in hearing it, as she tightened her grip on Yasha’s wrist as much as she could in her state of post-orgasmic weakness. 

“You haven’t earned either of those yet,” Beau explained levelly, “but I suppose you deserve to come since you did such a good job...So, you’re gonna grind against my thigh and get yourself off like the needy girl that you are.” 

Those final words came out in a big rush as if Beau was nervous to command such a thing despite having discussed their limits earlier, simply because she didn’t want to ruin anything she had with Yasha. However, the way Yasha’s body stilled and her eyes fluttered shut upon hearing the relatively tame dirty talk made it well worth it in the end.

Yasha moved slowly to straddle one of Beau’s thighs- not making contact just yet- and bent at the waist once more so her hands were pressed into the pillows, bracketing Beau’s head.

After releasing Yasha’s wrist from her grasp, Beau snickered and reached blindly for the corner of something to wipe off Yasha’s face. By the time she found the edge of the comforter, Yasha had already wiped her face hastily with the back of her hand and forearm, and Beau just laughed as her other hand caressed the side of Yasha’s face and moved to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling gently down until their lips met once more in a tender, less frantic kiss. The familiar taste of her own release on Yasha’s lips wasn’t off-putting, but Beau wanted to replace it with saccharine touches of her lips as kissed away all of the worries on Yasha’s face.

“Yash,” Beau sighed, gripping Yasha’s hair tighter as her lips ghosted across those sharp cheekbones flushed pink. The other hand had found its grip on the firm muscle of Yasha’s ass and pulled forward hard until she felt wet heat drag across the top of her thigh. Beau’s wicked teeth nipped just below Yasha’s jaw before moving back so their foreheads were pressed together, gazes locked as they shared ragged breaths and Yasha’s hips began a stuttering rut against Beau’s thigh

“Fuck Yasha, did eating me out really make you this wet?” Beau sneered, pressing her thigh up into Yasha firmly. She grinned salaciously every time the angel made a noise and finally pressed her lips to Yasha’s, teeth scraping across the tattoo on her kiss-swollen bottom lip before she pulled away _tsking_ softly. 

“Listen to how fucking desperate you sound.”

Yasha dug her teeth roughly into Beau’s shoulder to muffle the loud cry she let out when she dropped down to her elbows and allowed Beau to drag her hips higher up her thigh until her clit brushed against the hard curve of one of Beau’s pelvic bones, she didn’t care to know which one because in a few moments it wouldn’t matter. 

All that mattered was the way it felt to have Beau kiss her as if she was some kind of personal savior as if Yasha went out every night to hang the moon and stars just for her as if she had never felt truly alive before that moment. That kiss lasted an eternity in Yasha’s mind, and she wished it could have lasted forever, but she felt herself finally approaching release. 

That is, of course, until Beau pulled her thigh away and left Yasha’s hips twitching into nothing but air. The angel opened her eyes with a pitiful sound of want before she felt Beau pulling at her shoulders, her waist, her hair, anything she could get a grip on. 

“C’mere, baby,” Beau groaned, “I changed my mind. I can’t wait another second to taste you.” The taller woman nodded and shuffled up the bed in a giddy daze. She loved hearing Beau alternate between sweet pet names and the crude ‘dirty talk’ she adored using to make Yasha squirm. 

Beau finally settled with Yasha’s thick thighs bracketing her head and grinned up at the flushed face above her. The sight of pink cheeks, pupils blown wide, and curls of varying monochromatic shades sticking to her forehead slightly from exertion made Beau feel all gooey in her heart. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful…”

And then Yasha couldn’t breathe because Beau was, unsurprisingly, really good at this. Yasha came with a stilted cry as her hands buried themselves in Beau’s silken brown locks to hold her there, as if she’d ever think about leaving at a moment like this. Beau smirked against Yasha’s cunt as she licked gently and cleaned her of her release, reveling in the new tang of her slick as she continued to push Yasha along the path towards orgasm number two. When Yasha’s hips began rolling greedily against the velvet soft rasp of Beau’s flattened tongue and her hands gripped tighter in Beau’s rich brown waves. 

“Be a good girl and use your words, Yasha. Say _please_.” 

“ _Please_!” 

The compliance was near immediate, mostly because that word had been at the tip of her tongue when Beau began to tease her earlier tonight. After kneeling above Beau’s face for less than five minute, Yasha had to tap out and spent a few minutes breathing through the electric aftershocks pulsing through her center every so often.

Her body slowly came down from the rush of having the best sex of her life and the high of feeling such strong emotions for the smaller woman. The woman who had somehow made it to and from the bathroom without falling over and now held out a cool, damp washcloth with really poorly embroidered purple flowers along the edges. 

“Was that-”

“Did I do-” 

They both looked away shyly and began to clean themselves up, only revisiting the conversation when they were tangled together once more beneath the sheets.

“You were perfect Yasha. You did so well and...I love you so much,” Beau winced and bit at her bottom lip before continuing nervously. “That probably sounds stupid so soon but-”

“I love you, too.” 

“Oh...Wow...Cool.” 

They stared at each other, idiots who were starstruck and lovestruck until they both leaned in for a final gentle kiss.

“How do you want me?” Yasha whispered teasingly against Beau’s lips, which quirked up into a wry smile upon hearing the query. 

Beau grinned, “I want you to be the big spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets. 
> 
> Who's who in the Zoo-
> 
> Beau: Ex-Elite Gymnast and a performer at The Lavish Chateau, can do pole, but also loves aerial silks, hoops, etc.  
> Yasha: Bartender, once crushed a glass in her hand because Beau did a very sexy trick.  
> Marion: Owner and Performer  
> Dairon: Security, Beau's former Coach (after Beau fired her father as a coach), in relationship with Marion  
> Jester: Performer and Costume Designer  
> Caduceus: Costume Designer and basically an in-house medic  
> Caleb & Veth: Lawyers/Accountants  
> Fjord: Bartender and Stage Hand if needed  
> Mollymauk: Performer, Wigs and Hair, Yasha's roommate, dating Caleb...things with Essek are maybe going somewhere  
> Essek: Lawyer, dating Caleb...Mollymauk is interesting


End file.
